


Dancing

by earthtoali



Series: Hints of Andraste's Grace [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtoali/pseuds/earthtoali
Summary: The Warden is quick on their feet to make their lover's pain go away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Warden's gender is left ambiguous on purpose.

They woke with a start. Their auburn hair dangled over their face as they wiped away the remnants of tears shed in the night. Their chest hurt slightly. They must have stopped breathing at one point. 

They looked over to the other half of the bedroll to see that what was normally their lover had been replaced by empty air. They ran their hand over the soft linens, feeling the warmth that still lingered there. She had not been gone long. 

It was a given that the Warden had nightmares. Ever since they had been forced to drink the blood at the joining, they came often. It was nothing new and therefore nothing to be concerned about. What was more concerning was the emptiness they felt next to them and the the tent flap fluttering in the night breeze. 

They emerged from the tent to find Leliana sitting by the fire, staring into the bright light, the flames flickering in her eyes. She was clearly in deep thought, her mind too occupied to notice them as they plopped down next to her. 

"You know, if you keep staring like that, you'll blind yourself," the Warden joked. 

"There is much to consider," their lover returned, their gaze still transfixed in the flames. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" they offered. 

She paused, a small sigh escaping her lips. "Not tonight."

The Warden thought for a second, and then the next they were on their feet, their hand outstretched. "Well then will you dance with me?"

That got Leliana's attention. She turned her head sharply, her eyes wide with confusion. "Wait what? Now is hardly the time for...oh!"

But before she could finish the Warden had swept her up in their arms and swung them around, smoothly placing their hands on her hips and her arms around their neck. They swayed back and forth, the light of the fire lighting their steps as they turned in slow circles. 

"My love, but there is no music! You cannot dance without music! In Orlais..."

"This is not Orlais. But if you insist..." and the Warden began humming a tune that Leliana had never heard before. It was a simple yet beautiful song. Leliana thought to herself that it must have been an old Ferelden love song as the notes and runs seemed to speak of long walks in the moonlight, drunk kisses in the night, and bodies clung tight. 

As they hummed the tune, Leliana could feel her body finally beginning to relax and her mind clearing. Whatever was on her mind before could wait. All she needed was this moment with her Warden, her love. 

She looked up into their green eyes, seeing herself lovingly reflected there. She smiled, kissing their nose, their cheek, their eyelids, and finally their lips, deepening with every peck. 

They chuckled, touching their forehead with hers, looking directly into her eyes, "I love you, Leliana, my nightingale." 

She smiled at the words that she had heard so often in the past yet had never meant so much before and she knew, for once, that this was right where she belonged.


End file.
